


But to bring a sword 攜劍相遇

by kakakc



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: Herc Hansen和Yancy Becket曾有過一面之緣





	But to bring a sword 攜劍相遇

Herc Hansen和Yancy Becket曾有過一面之緣。

 

那時候正處於發展機甲獵人計劃以來的最高峰，他的職務讓他於各國的碎頂基地之間忙於奔走，要不是Pentecost叫他在阿拉斯加多待一會兒，他也不會有機會見識到大概是他作為實戰駕駛員以來最讓人毛骨聳然的共感。

 

那只是一場試驗性質的測試，新造成沒多久的Gipsy Danger需要駕駛員，而她在那兩兄弟的操作之下揮出了被製造以來最流暢的一拳。在場的人都震撼極了。連他們當中經驗最為豐富早該對這種場面見怪不怪的Tendo也只說了一句話：這機甲獵人非他們莫屬。

 

Yancy Becket和Raleigh Becket就是這樣的兄弟。

 

測 試過後他特意留住Yancy，問他如何和Raleigh達到如此高的契合度。因為那時候他遇上一個大難題──兩週前他匆匆忙忙回到悉尼一趟便被訓練學院的軍官召見（家長會面對Herc來說毫不陌生），說他的兒子是他們機甲獵人計劃以來見過最耀眼的新星，卻沒有一個同期生能夠和他進行同感（聽到這裡Herc用腳想也知道是Chuck看不起其他同期生、整天只是在喊著要成為最強的機甲獵人駕駛員啊、超越他甚麼的）；他們並不想浪費這樣一個人才，但也不知道該拿一個無法和其他人共感的駕駛員怎麼辦。

 

「上頭問我他有沒有甚麼遠親也是在機甲獵人計劃裡的可以找來試試看。」Herc在聽見這提議時幾乎翻了翻白眼，他比任何人都更清楚自己兒子的臭脾性。別說他沒有兄弟姐妹、即使連自己這個做父親的也不一定搞得懂他在較勁甚麼。

 

還拿著頭盔沒機會脫下一身鎧甲的Yancy不禁失笑問：「那你有沒有別的孩子？」

 

「我只有他一個兒子。」Herc近乎嘆息。語氣中隱藏不住難以言喻的複雜情緒。

 

「既然如此…」Yancy搔了搔一頭亂髮，近乎不經意的問：「你們兩父子何不拍擋試試看？」

 

Herc頓住。

他並非沒有想過這個可能性。夫妻、兄弟姐妹等同輩組合最普遍不過，但父母跟子女的組合便幾乎沒聽說過；先不說根本沒多少父子同時皆為現役的機甲獵人駕駛員，前輩跟後輩的組合也有過案例，可是這永遠不會是首選，因為兩者的練歷和體力差距多數會對較年輕的一方做成較大的負荷。

 

「長官，你問我如何和Rals擁有這麼高的契合度。」

Yancy打斷了眼前這位老將的思考和沉默，他知道自己在戰績豐富的對方眼中大概年輕得和半個兒子沒差別，可是既然對方特地前來詢問他的意見必然是賞識自己剛才駕駛Gipsy Danger的表現，而他以此為傲。再說，Yancy的好處是他不會想太多，特別是面對同樣的老實人：

「直接跟你說，我們也不知道。你應該也看過我們的記錄吧？在軍較裡我們既非成績最優異的、體能也並非最傲人的。可是我和我老弟只有彼此。這是我們最擅長的事。到死都要在一起做的事。」

 

那一刻Yancy的眼神烙印在Herc的記憶裡久久不散，除了Stacker Pentecost已經很久沒有人能夠如此打動他；一直在很多年後，在另一個Becket兄弟身上他才再次看到一樣無法動搖的眼神。而他惋惜無法同時看見兩雙一樣的眼神。

 

「再說…」Yancy最後似乎有點不好意思：「這剛好是可以拯救人類的事，何樂而不為？」

他邊搔著臉，難得露出年輕人該有的青澀。

 

這讓Herc笑了，忍不住調侃一下：「說得還挺有自信的嘛小子，你就肯定他們一定把Gipsy Danger交給你們？」

Yancy立即回復一臉自信滿滿，比了比在另一面玻璃隔間內在跟弟弟對話的主控員：「Tendo那傢伙剛剛已經說漏了嘴，告訴我元帥會把她交給我們的。」

「我永遠都不會搞懂你們這些美國人甚麼機密的玩意兒。」Herc搖了搖頭，揮揮手示意他準備離開。

 

「對了，長官。」Yancy在他離開前叫住了他。Herc回頭。

 

「若你和你兒子只有彼此的話，必然會在共感裡找到答案的。」

 

「…我會考慮看看你的建議，士兵。」

 

Herc側頭想了一想，然後決定在離開前給他一個正式的道別。他們相遇於戰爭之中，儘管對方如此年輕，卻沒有任何保証他們還有下一次再見的機會；更別說對方是於剛才那短短的五分鐘內便贏得了他尊重的軍人。

他轉過身向年輕的駕駛者行禮。

「你得到了一架很好的武器，用她來保衛你的國家、你的土地、和你的兄弟。」

「是！長官！」

Yancy Becket向他回以一個敬禮。

 

2013.07.30


End file.
